Human
by choosingdamon
Summary: Katherine, once the strong, powerful vampire gets a taste of the cure. Now human, how will she be able to protect herself or maybe the real question is, who? Can they win over her heart?


**Katherine's POV**

She felt the cure shoved down her throat before she could stop it, it didn't exactly have a taste but she felt herself choking. She was definitely caught off guard. And by Elena of all people? That pissed her off to no end. All of the sudden, before she could think of anything else, she felt like she was dying. She only knew what death felt like from when she killed herself, back when she was human. It felt weak, sickening, like she was about to pass out.

And then she did. Her body completely collapsed onto the ground, and the only thing she could think of is the anger she felt that Elena was just standing there, being as self righteous as ever when _Elena _is the one who didn't ear, but **stole **everything that was hers. _Everything. _

For some reason, she knew her body was on the ground in the high school, but she could hear herself thinking. That's all she could do. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. Every single bad thing she'd ever done. Every single ounce of pain she'd ever had. Every shred of happiness that was ripped away from her. Everything. It all came down on her at once. And she couldn't even cry, get angry...nothing. It's like she was trapped.

She thought from the very beginning. Her baby girl. The same baby girl that was ripped away from her before she could even see her. The anger she felt, it was like it was happening over. She cried, begged even for her mother to let her see the baby, but nobody would let her. Nobody even tried to let her or seemed to even feel sorry for her.

Then the memory of running from Klaus came rushing back, and finding her parents dead. Her entire family dead. The shock and pain she felt. All at once. She knew that she'd never shown as much emotion or been in as much pain as she was in those two terrifying horrible memories. Losing her daughter and finding her entire family dead.

It was all her fault too. Every single last thing. Her fault. That thought always burned in the back of her mind but she managed to push it away, pretend like the awful memories never even happened. Like it was all some horrible nightmare. Her just thinking that way made her start to believe it herself. But she knew, deep down that it was far from the truth and the sooner she accepted it and let herself break for as long as she needed, the sooner she'd be able to pick herself back up.

But she was Katherine Fucking Pierce. She didn't break. She was strong. She protected herself and herself only, always. Everyone came second - if there even was a second. And that was on her terms. That's the way it always was.

Then there are the Salvatore's.

She loved them both, she really did. But she put herself first. Her wants first. And now they hate her. They both hate her. And although she wasn't exactly okay with it, the hurt of the hatred _she _caused was buried somewhere inside. Where all of the pain was buried.

She hated admitting it. The feeling of pain. It made her feel weak. Weak links to vulnerability and she didn't like that. No - she **_hated _**that. Just those words. She'd been that way before and it got her this life. It was good in some ways and earth shattering in others, I guess.

Before she could think anymore, she felt herself gasping for air, her entire body shaking. She looked around, confused and most of all scared. Her body was shivering. What was happening?

* * *

**Damon's POV**

He finished his conversation with Ric before he disappeared. It made him...er...sad. Disappointed. Angry. Ric was his best and really, only friend. A good friend at that. And he was ripped away from him once again. No warning, no goodbye. Although he was thankful for these last nice moments with him, it still hurt.

He began walking out of the boarding house, anywhere really. Anywhere his feet took him. He needed to breath for a little while. He felt himself getting slightly close to the school, but with his vampire hearing he could hear signs of a struggle. The voices sounded familiar - like Elena and Katherine's.

He used his vampire speed to quickly get into the school to see what the hell was going on and the stop them before they kill each other. Literally. But when he got there, Elena wasn't there. He walked over and it was Katherine. She was laying on the ground.

He couldn't tell if she was faking, getting ready to stake him but after a few minutes, he gave up on trying to figure out and took the risk of touching her arm. "Katherine?" he said as almost a question. No response. He saw a little bit of plastic hanging out of her mouth and pulled it out, making a disgusted look on his face. "Ew" he mumbled out loud.

The plastic looked familiar. The cure? No. Elena wouldn't do that. Not for Katherine. Especially not for Katherine. But if it's not the cure, then what is it? Katherine was laying there as vulnerable as ever, and he could easily kill her right then and there. But something inside told him not to. Stopped him.

He decided to pick her up slowly, holding her small - and as of right now, probably delicate body in his arms, carrying her back to the now empty boarding house. He brought her up to his room, laying her on his bed. Although it wasn't likely that anyone would be here tonight, just in case he, he didn't want anyone trying to kill her. No yet. He wanted to see if this worked. How it worked.

After a few hours, he saw her gasp as if she was searching for air to breath. As much as she possibly could. She was shaking, like she was freezing. He could hear her heartbeat fasten. She was definitely human.

She looked at him confused, frightened, scared, and the cold look she usually held so well wasn't even close to there. She was afraid. She couldn't stop looking around, trying to take in her surroundings, her not saying a word.

"Damon?" was the first thing she said, fear extremely clear in her voice.

* * *

**Authors Note: hey guys, so this is a new story of Damon and Katherine (obviously). I love them so much, not more than Damon and Elena, but pretty damn close! **

**I've had this in my head for awhile, and I needed to get it out. I was hoping to make this chapter longer but I'm exhausted. I'm not really sure how many DK shippers/fanfiction readers are out there, but to those of you who do like them, I hope you enjoy this. **


End file.
